Excuses
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: The day was like any other, but it took only a short amount of time for everything to erupt. SasuNaru


**Eep! I think there's comedy in here... :P The paragraphs sort of go back and forth, and i say 'gods' because im not sure if they believe in more than one god... (don't got all upset and religous on me if im wrong *sweatdrop*) SasuNaru and perferted-ness XD**

Azure eyes stared blankly within shocked trance in a heavy, deadly silence that made anyone waiting for any reaction from the person want to screech. Those bright blue orbs blinked again as Naruto's brain slowly registered what had just happened mere seconds ago. He could have sworn that him, and Sasuke, Sasuke of all people in this entire crazy world, had just kissed. No, that bastard would never kiss him, but what was this taste on his lips? It was somewhat sweet… No, no they did! His heart skipped a beat as he looked to the boy who frigidly watched him with fervent dark eyes.

Sasuke was staring at him for what felt like a long time, somewhat afraid of the blonde's reaction but even more surprised by his own actions. He didn't really, did he? Naruto shakily put his hand to his lips. Oh gods, he did. Tired of waiting for the other boy to either slap him like a mad man or run Sasuke tried to break the incredibly uncomfortable and very awkward stillness. "I… don't know why I did that."

Flinching noticeably Naruto blinked with a small nod in some kind of agreement, although he wasn't sure why he should just let something like that go so easily. His cheeks were growing even warmer and colored an even darker pink to the others dismay. Hell, everything was feeling all warm and strange.

"Just forget it ever happened," Sasuke sighed looking to the ground, unable to view the other any longer under his own embarrassment. The kiss wasn't even that heartfelt, their lips barely brushed and he didn't even close his eyes. All in all it was still a kiss, and now continuing to rebuild their relationship since he'd come back was going to be so much harder. What the _hell _had made him do that in the first place? It was like gravity gave out on him, or the gods themselves pushed him forward. The thought of maybe it was some setup as more punishment for ever leaving crossed his mind, but he let it slip away seeing as anyone would be rather stupid to think of or even try something so strange. Great, now he was getting all weird.

Naruto could tell in not Sasuke's face but in his body language that he felt bad for the 'accident'. There was something still puzzling him though, something about the whole idea of kissing Sasuke didn't seem so bad. Was it because they kissed on accident so long ago before? No, that was a far fetch even for him, but maybe not so on this insane earth with its demonic fate. Damn! This was going to bother the hell out of him before it got any better. Even so, Naruto could feel it deep down, that even though it was so soft, just an instant of contact, that this time felt so much more different. He knew he'd always wanted Sasuke back because he was his first best friend and he wanted to save him for many reasons, but it couldn't have been for anything deeper than friendship. Nothing more, right? The blond bit his bottom lip in utter confusion.

Sasuke could start to feel his own cheeks heating up to the whole issue. Why was it so hard to move on to whatever they were doing before hand? What _were_ they doing before again? They were standing in the threshold of Naruto's apartment, and they were bickering back and forth about something… Why did he think it had to do with ramen? Maybe it happened because of the simple fact that he was growing so comfortable with Naruto again after all this time. Before this 'incident' they were bantering with typical high pride and egos like they did over five years ago. In so many ways it was fairly nice, finally being able to just be themselves because all is right as of now. It was a good excuse, even for the almighty Uchiha.

Finally finding enough air to speak without his voice breaking Naruto shook his head, as if that could simply erase everything, but he had his ways. With a deep breath and a wriggle of his fingers, he looked to the Uchiha who was still lost in thought looking off. He felt his cheeks flame up again and his heart jump. Now he couldn't even _look_ at him! It was an accident, an accident, an accident… Did he react this way when they first accidently kissed? No, then why now? Maybe because after everything that happened it had created an even more special bond between them. Yes, that made sense, and at last being happy with just that Naruto tried to forget so they could resume whatever the hell they were doing before. "Alright-so are you going to come in or just stand there?"

His charcoal eyes shooting up Sasuke looked startled at hearing the other talk since he'd so abruptly stopped everything with his out-of-character action. Quickly his expression turned back to that that showed nothing, as usual, and released a breath he didn't know he was holding nearly this whole time walking in as the blond moved hesitantly to the side. Naruto's home had changed a lot since Sasuke had last remembered, but that was to be expected. As he thought of the reason why they came to his house in the first place the notion that maybe something between them has changed as well, now his mind was so frazzled he couldn't determine if that was a good thing or not.

"Here," Naruto handed the raven a cup with water, because for some reason he didn't think he'd want his tea. The other nearly flinched, which was very unusual, but he kept his composure as he took the cup with a word of thanks. Why were they so on edge?

Even though he wasn't really thirsty, Sasuke found the cool water refreshing as he could feel the liquid flow down his throat and down his esophagus. For some odd reason he felt more exhausted then earlier, probably from all this unneeded thinking.

Naruto felt a shudder run down his spine when he saw a small drip of water run down the dark haired boy's chin. _Why_? There had to be something in the air or something possibly in some food he ate. They had been working a lot lately too. Yeah, that was a good explanation for everything.

The small cup being empty Sasuke handed it to the boy, who reached out and took it like it was ridden with a disease. As he took the cup their hands strangely seemed to linger, and the sensation from the touch was like touching an electric wire, sending panic to sweep over Naruto's face. There was that ever echoing sound of glass shattering as the cup hit the wood floor. "Sorry," Sasuke blurted becoming increasingly frustrated as they both bent down to clean said mess.

"No, it's my fault, I got it." Naruto avoided eye contact as he started picking up the shards. Continuing anyhow they both pilled the pieces into their hands. Watching carefully from under his bangs, he saw as Sasuke's delicate fingers pick up each one into his hand. The distant look in those onyx eyes and the way that black hair covered the boys face made him look better looking than he ever was. With all those immaculate features no wonder why all the girls wanted him so badly, and for some reason Naruto understood that a little better now. His gaze drifted to a deep cut in the raven's thin neck. "Ah, Sasuke you got a cut on your neck from our mission earlier."

Returning to those amazingly radiant blue spheres Sasuke raised his hand to touch his neck and soon felt the tender cut that was located close to the junction of his shoulder and neck. His eyes slipped back to the wood floor. "It's fine."

For some reason seeing him touch his neck made the Naruto tighten his grip, which was sadly with the hand which held all the shards of the cup. Wincing quietly as a sharp tip broke into the skin of his palm he balanced himself on one foot and rested his other knee to the floor as he reached out his now aching hand. "Here," he placed the glass with the rest that Sasuke held, "throw that away and I'll get some medical supplies."

Sighing at the ever stubborn as always boy, Sasuke rose to his feet as Naruto disappeared somewhere. He fought the urge to sigh again as he threw the broken cup away into the trash can which was nearly full with mostly empty cups of ramen. Some things never change. As he returned to the spot where they were standing before he couldn't help a small smirk cross his lips at that thought. Ever since he'd returned Sasuke realized there were a lot of things that he'd so dearly missed, not that he'd ever admit to it. When he saw that picture next to the bed surely Naruto's friendship was the most missed.

Popping up Naruto sat on the edge of his bed with a box and motioned Sasuke over. Obeying dreadfully, the raven sat next to him facing his way resting with one leg on the bed and the other hanging over the side. Opening the small medical box Naruto breathed, "I know it's just a minor cut, but Sakura said it's better to be safe and disinfect it."

Sasuke watched attentively as the blond rummaged through the box for the right things. He thought Naruto had grown a lot since they were young. It was evident he'd grown taller than might be expected when he was little, and that his lean body was well toned and fit. His skin had even changed a healthier peachy tone, but those eyes were just the same. They sparkled with that same light they always did, and that smile was just as warming. Strange, the little things never really mattered so much to him. Nevertheless, it was hard to ignore the fact that Naruto had become a good looking young man, even if it was hard to acknowledge. Dammit, why was today so different? Soon his thoughts were cut short by a stinging on his neck, the wound was in a sensitive spot.

Dabbing the cut with cotton Naruto saw the other recoil slightly to the cool of the alcohol and the tingle it brought, but he soon sat still, his eyes as blank as always. As he pressed some of the liquid squeezed out and ran down the pale neck slowly. Naruto went stiff and his movements ceased briefly as he witnessed the bead of fluid run down every curve to the raven's prominent collarbone and down his chest beneath the zipper of his shirt leaving only a vague trail in its wake. What was that! Surely he did _not_ just stop to that sight because it intrigued him in that way did he? Once again his face felt hotter than normal and he quickly finished cleaning the cut. When he was about to return his attention to the box in his lap, however, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and he felt a hitch in his throat. Oh shit. "Na, what is it Sasuke?"

As he pulled the tanner hand closer Sasuke turned it over exposing the small gash the glass had caused as blood started to pool out. "Dobe," he grunted as he took the cotton from his hand and started to press it to the abrasion. There was a little hiss to the burn of the alcohol from the boy but he remained quite as Sasuke cleaned it so gradually. The hand he held was lukewarm, but it was clammy on the palm. Glancing to him, Sasuke saw that he was looking away towards something else, which made another smirk creep onto his face. Alright, now he might be losing it.

Before he grabbed for a bandage, Naruto stopped him. "You won't need a bandage, remember?" Slowly, Sasuke let go of his hand and he placed the box on the floor. Now, he needed something to fill this horrible silence that keeps falling or he was going to rip his hair out. Trying to remember what it was they had necessarily come here for he pressed his lips in thought. Damn.

With yet another sigh, Sasuke couldn't let the blond suffer anymore as he recalled what it was they had come in the first place. Reluctantly, why so he didn't know, he broke into the others thoughts and searched his eyes, "Weren't you going to give me something?"

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes flashed as it finally hit him.

As the other boy crawled across the bed and grabbed something from the other side, Sasuke resisted the feeling to call him an idiot, by now he should have _some_ clue.

Sitting back in place Naruto looked down at what was in his hands with a sorrowful smile. Then he looked back up at Sasuke, who had a curious gleam to his eye which reminded the blond of a cat. That made him giggle a bit as he turned to expose what he had. It was a new headband. "It's a homecoming present. I was going to give it to you sooner but it slipped my mind after a few missions. You've been back for awhile now and are gaining back everyone's trust so with it you can start going on more important missions outside of the village." Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he beamed, "Since the old one was scratched I thought I'd be the one to give you it since you're getting back into working."

Sasuke stared to the metal head-protector, then to that smile. His heart sunk. It was thoughtful, more than many of the gifts he'd ever received. Of course he would have been handed one eventually anyway, but something about making it special, having it handed to him with that smile, by Naruto, was a lot better. He put his fingers to the cool metal; the symbol of the leaf brought many things to mind as he lowered his head in remorse.

Naruto grew saddened, "You don't have to take it, or wear it…" The thought of telling him about the tomato plant he'd also gotten reared in his head, but he decided against it. Well now he should have known better than to push things onto him so soon. He looked back up to widen his eyes in surprise. Sasuke was smiling, a warm, heart-filled one that made his dark eyes look so supple and inviting. Did his heart just stop?

"Thank you," Sasuke's voice came out gentle, yet harmonic and low. Surely, it wasn't so bad being back. There was always Naruto, his place to come back to. No response came from the other as he sat firmly in place, still searching his eyes in awe. "Well? Are you gonna sit there or do something with it dobe?"

Snapping from his trance Naruto lifted the band towards the raven's forehead as he lowered his head. His eyes were half-lidded and his dark hair fell down so effortlessly to frame his face, which showed such a placid, content look. Gulping he decided not to cover any of the flawless, pale skin and wrapped the band around his neck to tie it loosely there. When Sasuke returned his gaze, Naruto thought he'd faint from the haze in his head, but instead tears fell silently from his eyes.

Great, now he hurt the fragile thing's feelings. Why'd he always do that? Somehow in some way he'd fuck everything up. How could he still be such an arrogant bastard even after all that's happened? Sasuke clutched his knee; he thought that all that had been put behind him. He watched those tears drip off the blonde's chin as he frantically wiped them away. Just as he was about to say something he froze as Naruto raised his head with a content smile. They were tears of joy?

"Sorry," Naruto huffed rubbing his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. "I'm… just so happy. I never thought…this day would come…" Smiling like the world was all his he looked to the taken aback boy before him. Suddenly those onyx orbs were closer than before and were so astonishingly alight with concern they shined grey. As he felt a hand brush his face, Naruto's mind scrambled as he noticed something else. There was affection in the grey.

"You don't have to cry," Sasuke breathed like a mother nursing a child. He felt smooth, heated skin of the blonde's cheek as he swiftly wiped away the remaining droplets and let his arm drop back down again. Then he regretted it when Naruto gaped at him so conspicuously with amazement, and it occurred to him that he was being so oddly abnormal. Something was defiantly stopping him from being the everyday Uchiha Sasuke; perhaps he should just leave and crawl into bed.

"Ah, I also got a tomato plant." Naruto laughed, "There was no way I could pass it up, I just immediately thought of you for some reason."

As he moved to start getting up Sasuke let a grin slip across his face. Knowing how much he was on Naruto's mind made his heart flutter. While his brain malfunctioned from trying to think as to _why_ the boy started showing his all but too ridiculous clumsiness, oh how old habits die hard. When Naruto stood up so blindly his foot crushed the box on the floor and he nearly lost his balance as he squeaked trying to shake it off. "Usuratonkachi," Sasuke snapped starting to get annoyed, crossing his arms. "Do you ever watch what you're doing?"

"Na shut up Sasuke teme!" Naruto shouted shaking the box on his foot. Sure, he had always wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, but this was too much. Of all things he had to look like a total idiot, especially with that bastard right there. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he was laughing at him deep under that scowl. As he used his other foot to pry the crushed box off he started to topple over. When suddenly it popped off, he quickly lost whatever was left of his balance. He felt a hand firmly grab his arm, but it only helped in changing his momentum and sending him towards Sasuke. His grave was going to say 'usuratonkachi' for sure now.

As Naruto fell into Sasuke's arms in a blur of clashing bodies, Sasuke fell back as the boy anxiously tried to pull away. With a gasp he was looking up to frenzied blue eyes as the other boy tried to sturdy himself to break for it. Why was it that he didn't want him to move? Warm, bated breaths made goosebumps ripple over his body, and the mere touch of their legs made his eyes widen in shock. Never had he thought Naruto looked, or even felt so good. The sky should fall upon them any minute now too.

Rapidly trying to think of some kind of cover, an escape from the position they were in Naruto murmured things in scorn. As Sasuke rose, propping himself on his elbows he blurted things. "Ahn! What the hell, what's with tripping me you bastard?"

"Hn. You shouldn't be such a clumsy idiot then!" Sasuke glared at him, but he found himself boiling on the inside. For some reason he was getting so frustrated that Naruto wanted to avoid him so badly. Was it so bad two friends _touch_? How could Naruto want to be with him and have him back only to act like he was a plague? On top of all that it was so aggravating with all these things running through his head and still not having an answer as to why he was being this way! All this confusion and these unsureities were wearing on his last nerve. He pushed the still mumbling, incredulously upset blond to his bed and looked at him with an intimidating frown. "Just shut up!" Naruto blinked somewhat comically but looked offended by the unnecessarily harsh words. "I'm already sick of all this. It was just a kiss, it shouldn't affect anything!"

Naruto bit at his lip. He was right, it was annoying having to be so aware of each movement and touch because of something so insignificant like a kiss. His heart still beat heavily against his chest though. Deep down, it came to him that maybe he wanted it to mean so much, even if he didn't understand why. Sasuke's company was already so much; he wanted to be with him… Sasuke was his most precious person now. It was only inevitable after all they've been through. Although it was hard to say let alone even think about, as strange as it is, Sasuke meant a lot to him. "Let's test it then."

"What?" Sasuke breathed still feeling anger in his veins. The way he was under him made his body nearly tremble. He looked almost venerable, like he had immense power over him. With his teeth gritting to his thoughts he felt as though he wanted to _dominate_ the boy beneath him, somehow.

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure, if it happened again." What was he _saying_? The words seemed to slip from Naruto's mouth without much thought. Before he realized it he'd already said it, so it couldn't be token back. Watching, waiting, he saw those black eyes shimmer in thought. Where did the real Naruto go anyhow? This was becoming more and more of a very interesting day.

With a sigh Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Why should it matter anyhow, you just need to stop overeating." His words were blatant but it was just to buy more time. What reason would there be to kiss the blond again, they'd only bury themselves a deeper grave than they already have. It'd only end up making this worse, even if there was a voice in him shouting to take this rare opportunity.

"What is it?" His voice was in a teasing tone but he wasn't just digging a grave, Naruto was also getting answers. "If it's only a kiss and it means nothing just do it."

"Naruto," Sasuke's eyes were now piercing with irritation. No, he shouldn't, his mind is still such a blur of random thoughts. There was nothing solved out, he no longer knew his feelings. It was utterly crazy. A day that started like any other, that had just a simple mission for them, the typical bickering they shared, everything was normal, but it was ending out like this! Now the idiot was pushing to make it worse, the gods wanted him to suffer more.

A sly, evil, taunting grin came to the blonde's lips. "You scared?" Naruto laughed, "Is the almighty Sasuke afraid to kiss someone?" This was kind of fun, he'd always wanted to know what Sasuke really thought, where they stand. Well, maybe not like this, but the way his face looked was priceless. Who knew a split decision with enough pressure would make the Uchiha so nervous? Although he still couldn't believe the boundaries they were pushing, he knew whatever happened he'd still be there. Always his friend, that one special bond…

Canines threatened to make Sasuke taste blood he bit his lip so hard, his whole body was so constricted with frustration. Then the idea of giving in reared up in his head, it wasn't that bad when they kissed, and he'd be damned if he was going to let the other be right. He was far from scared of feeling those lips to his again, he was afraid of his own feelings. Naruto was always just Naruto, and he'd always cared for him deeply. Those memories of their times together, those old days were more dear than even some of the ones with his brother. Allowing his body to fall loose, he slipped his gaze back to the boy. Those eyes were like the oceans bleeding into the sky. Naruto was still waiting, but his expression was alight with all the glow of his heart, and even though he looked unsure there was need written invisibly into his very aura. Gods, he wanted to take over him, he wanted Naruto all for his own.

A squeak was caught in Naruto's throat when the other's lips covered his own. His body froze, and he watched Sasuke's eyes drift closed as he pressed down a little more. This time it was so much longer, he could feel their hearts beating so rapidly. The room seemed to wave around him as he closed his own eyes, drowning in the other's scent. It was a pleasant scent, sweet like berries and vanilla. Before he could fall into it anymore Sasuke separated from him with barely a sound. Was he going to leave?

There was a strong feeling running through his body, all Sasuke could do was look so lost to the dazed boy below him. Now he knew, just that was enough to know for sure. He _wanted_ Naruto. However, he didn't think he'd want him back, ever. He liked Sakura, and surely he'd never want someone who'd so easily leave and betray him. Sasuke knew he was no good, such a wonderful person like Naruto deserves better than him. While he pondered abandoning the blond he felt a hand brush his cheek, and was surprised to see such a deprived appearance on Naruto's face as he pulled him back to his lips. After they had accidently kissed when they were younger Sasuke had always remembered how it felt, that he tasted faintly like miso. Now he had this tantalizing taste, even though he didn't like sweets this was one he could get used to. It was like all the light and warmth in the boy's body radiated off him in every way possible. When his arms encircled his neck and Naruto turned his head he bit at the blonde's bottom lip. The way it felt was unimaginable, if it wasn't for having to breathe Sasuke would defiantly go on like this forever, if only.

There was no use trying to ignore it any longer, Naruto gave into what his heart was telling him, what his body wanted. When Sasuke bit his lip he caught himself before he groaned, if he hadn't this yearning to attack him, like if he was better than ramen, would be a lot worse. His hand felt the raven's silky hair, but then as the kiss deepened he felt something prod at his lip. A loud wince escaped him when he opened his mouth to pant and Sasuke's tongue darted in, but then he allowed entrance again. Their two slick muscles met and brushed another. How could something that would once be thought as sick feel so amazing? Naruto could have sworn he was being electrocuted, but their tongues fought for dominance which soon excited him. It was like they were having a spar, but in a more erotic way. Oh how he tasted so good.

Sasuke slid his tongue in and out of the blonde's delicious mouth, shuddering to the sensation as the rhythm sped up. As Naruto's legs pulled back Sasuke's waist fell between them, the full contact making him grasp the boys face as he reached further into his mouth. Astonishingly, even as they were running out of air the tempo picked up a bit more before they broke apart by a stand of saliva in an audible gasp. Sasuke looked with heavy eyes to the boy that panted below him, and then he looked up at him through his long lashes, his eyes in slits. As Naruto's hands touched the exposed skin of his chest, the way his mouth was parted, his lips wet from their passionate kiss, made his body scream. "Naruto…" he panted lowering his head closer resting on his elbows as his fingers were tangled in golden locks.

The way his body felt against Sasuke's made him almost want to cry. Naruto wanted him to touch him more, kiss him, and press their bodies together in every way possible. With his new found yearning Naruto dug his nails into that taut chest as put his lips to the raven's again. A wave of content crashed against his heart when he heard a groan slip from those moist, pale lips, moving his body against Sasuke's in a desirable way. Want, want, want, Naruto knew for certain now he craved Sasuke badly, his nether regions were already starting to howl out as the boy started kissing and nipping at his neck. While he unzipped the others shirt Naruto wondered how long this could last, it being already late in the evening. That hot tongue ran like lava up his neck making him quiver and rush to open the shirt to see that glorious chest. Nothing would make him stop, this felt too... right.

Feeling that thin, curved figure in his hold Sasuke grunted as Naruto's teeth sank into his neck. Suddenly it came to mind that this can't go on forever, and it enraged him, he wanted so much more. With that he undid the boy's sweater and pushed it away as he made his way down to that tan damp chest. They had already started to succumb to the heat that ravaged their bodies, but they did little about it. As he found a rosy peak Sasuke licked it, making the boy grip his hair and cry out. He heard his named shouted heatedly as he sucked at the darkening, delicate skin and blew on it justly. No, that wasn't good enough, so he moved to do the same to the other, the sound of the other boys voice making his loins ache more and more.

"Na, Sasuke," Naruto whimpered running his hand over his own hair, feeling the sweat that had beaded on his forehead as he clutched at sleek, black strands as the other devoured his flesh. There wasn't much more he could take of this brutal tension. When Sasuke was done with his chest he gave a peck to his lips, but he took those lips back, suckling the boys tongue as he ran his thumb over the nipple of his muscle toned chest. Then hormones started taking over Naruto's body, his sudden need was so intense he became more vicious. As the raven loosened his pants and pulled them down he breathed in sharply as the air hit his erection, and he shot forward to do the same to the other.

Sasuke looked unsurely for a moment but didn't stop him as he leaned back down, his hardened skin nearly weeping with anticipation. After Naruto had uncovered him he bit feverously at his chest leaving little marks here and there. Like lightening, it occurred to him. This could be _wrong_. They were two boys, and what were they about to do? Could- should they really be doing this? He pushed Naruto back by his shoulders. The blond looked stunned as Sasuke kneeled back calmly onto the bed, lowering his head as if in disgust.

A strange sense of alarm swept over Naruto as he tried to see the others hidden expression. Did he do something wrong? Conceivably because he was acting so purely on instinct, on desire and adrenaline, he'd angered Sasuke or hurt him. His heart thudded against his chest like it wanted to break free, but it slowly calmed although his body cried for further attention.

"What are we doing?" The raven's words were hesitant and hushed, "How could something as small as a kiss lead to this?" Sasuke looked down to his sweaty hands as he felt the other boy's gaze directly on him. "Naruto," he finally faced worry filled sapphires, "As much as I want to do dirty things to you right now, I… just don't want to hurt you."

Something about the way he looked at him, the intensity written into those bottomless eyes, the sincerity and distress, made Naruto's heart nearly cringe. Putting aside his sympathy, a sense of pity come over him in a fuming way, and fisted his hands. "Why are you afraid to love?" Those coal spheres quickly flamed up with an array of emotions that it scared him to some degree, but he kept his calm and hurried before they could say anything. "It's already too late for me," there was a moment where wonder filled those eyes as Naruto looked to them dead on. Even if it ends out for the worst, as long as he was honest, with himself more than anything, he'd know he won't live within his own lie. Although, he did believe he'd pass out any moment. "I know now that I love you."

Sasuke's eyes glazed over. Did he hear right? This had to be a dream; he's got to be delusional. There's no way he could love _him_. No, if Naruto loves him, and he returns his feelings, surely he'll only hurt him, if not more. It's a fact that nothing good will come of it. Though, this feeling that's streaming through every piece of his being is screaming otherwise.

"Whether you want to go on or not, I won't stop you." Naruto forced his vision away with half-massed lids. "I'll forget everything that happened the moment you step out that door, if that's what you truly want…" There was no response, another long pause that made him want to destroy everything to make some kind of noise, even if it brought chaos. Becoming increasingly aggravated he stammered on, "Look, your happiness is mine, so…"

Taking him by the cheek, Sasuke took Naruto's lips for his own. He pressed on and the other strengthened the kiss as he fell back slightly. "You talk too much," he said huskily with a smirk when he pulled away, then a small grin crossed Naruto's lips before he took them over again.

"Sasuke…" the blond soon moaned as their still hot flesh rubbed as he fell onto his back completely. Reacting to the friction the raven grinded against him more, pushing his already bare legs back as Naruto hissed through his teeth. Sasuke nipped his neck which sent him further into unknown realms of lust. "Do something Sasuke," Naruto growled hastily. "Hurry, I- can't take much more!"

Gawking for just a moment to the unbelievable need in his face, that smirk curled up on Sasuke's lips as he lowered himself to place a chaste kiss to the other… There was no need to think anymore, he knew now too. He loved him. More than anything, hidden in the very depths of his heart behind all those walls he'd built, it was there and just maybe… he'd always known.

~~~~~~3~~~~~~

Slowly the moon rose in the black sky, standing out against its endlessness as it casted it's supple light down onto all of Konoha. There was the sounds of leafs rustling to the breeze as that light poured into his room from the window. Naruto sighed as the remaining adrenaline left his body and for what seemed like hours he could finally breathe again. The sheets of his bed where still damp with sweat and love, but as he laid still his fully nude skin rapidly cooled and they sought shelter under the covers. When he thought about it, Sasuke was a lot like the moon at night. His skin was just as pale, his hair and eyes where just as black. No, he was more beautiful. His eyes where more like two black endless holes carved into a perfect porcelain face. It didn't bother him anymore to think of Sasuke that way either, he knew now he felt something for him. He turned over and looked to that face that was steadily drifting to sleep. With his heart overflowing with content he smiled and curled closer to the warm, pale body.

Glancing to the Naruto questionably, Sasuke turned toward him more, his head rested lazily on his arm. He looked to those glowing blue eyes that looked more alight with life than ever before. Good, he hadn't damaged him in the hot tryst they just had seconds ago. That smile grew as he reached out and cupped his cheek, which Naruto lovingly leaned into, purring as he touched the hand in reply. There was no doubt that this boy before him was the light of his life now, he was the only one that could have saved him. How he saved him so. Now, now it was impossible not to love him.

"Want to go again?"

What did that idiot just say?

**I hope i didn't dissapoint you with the way it ended, review. Pweeeze?**


End file.
